adiós tartamudeo
by Evan Rose
Summary: y por fin ese seria el día , esperaba que funcionara, al fin y al cabo seria el gran Gaara quien le ayudaría


**y aqui una pequeña "parodia" (aun que no lo parezca u.u) de gaahina xD no soy buena con las casas del terror pero algo se le puede hacer ª¬ª **

* * *

><p><strong>ADIOS AL TARTAMUDEO<strong>

Por fin había amanecido, estaba bastante eufórica, por fin hoy seria el día en que el tedioso tartamudeo se esfumaría , el día anterior ,junto a Sakura habían propuesto que la única forma de eliminarlo seria un buen susto(supusieron que seria igual que el hipo), en ese caso, una conversación con alguien quien le intimidara bastante seria el mejor remedio que se le ocurrió a ambas .

Durante los siguientes días el kazekage se hospedaría en Konoha por negociaciones que tenia con Tsunade ,por lo tanto, Sakura había acordado con Naruto una reunión entre Hinata y el kazekage , pues según Sakura , era la opción mas intimidante en toda Konoha, y tenia razón ,los solos recuerdos de las pruebas Chunin aquella vez en ese bosque ,del como mato a ese equipo con no mas que su calabaza aun le hacían temblar , de cierta forma , casi rogaba que no fuera tan cruento como aquella vez.

Termino de ponerse la banda en su cuello y salio curiosamente optimista, "_hoy será, definitivamente hoy será"_ pensaba emocionada aumentando el movimiento en sus piernas para llegar al viejo negocio de Ichiraku , y allí estaban , Sakura ,Naruto y … Gaara.

- perfecto- grito Naruto si apenas viéndola llegar -espero que funcione- saco a relucir una de sus exageradas sonrisas - mientras … ¿vamos a comer algo?- dijo a Sakura , asintió mirando algo dudosa a Gaara que no hacia mas que observar desde una de los asientos del Ichiraku

-creo que los dejaremos solos- dijo Sakura, tomo a Naruto de la oreja - vamos- espeto fastidiada por el hiperactivo rubio mientras susurraba "_suerte" _la joven de ojos plata asintió nerviosa escuchando aun las protestas de Naruto que se hacían cada vez mas lejanas

-Ho… hola so… soy Hinata - dijo viendo como este apartaba la mirada de la pareja que se alejaba para centrarla en ella

- lo se- se levanto, su tono era gutural y aburrido -no creo que eso tenga arreglo, así que me largo- levanto la cortina para irse , salio tras el para detenerle dudosa , definitivamente lo lograría , y al parecer surtía efecto, por que estaba tan aterrada que casi ni podía hablar

-es… espere por fa… favor, seguro funcionara- dijo dudando soltando la manga del pelirrojo que segundos antes había tomado

-¿me tienes miedo?- giro hacia la chica mirándola fijamente, la mirada le intimido por completo, agacho su rostro totalmente asustada, la sola vista era como un letrero de advertencia ,se abstuvo de contestar- no quieres ser grosera así que por ende no dices que si- asintió insegura -me voy- de nuevo volvió a voltear, ella corrió persistente y se paro frente a el

-por favor ayúdeme - sorprendentemente no había tartamudeado, formo una mueca de curiosidad e interés , tantos años con Neji le hacian saber como eran sus expresiones, aun así este era aun mas inerte que su propio primo , un record roto supuso ella de forma graciosa en su mente

-bien , tal vez funcione, pero… -Gaara se inclino un poco , se reuso a apartar la mirada aun que se torno mas difícil que evitar desmayarse frente a Naruto, una de sus no tan apetecibles manías - si me llego a aburrir te aseguro que me voy - asintió seguidas veces llevando como si fuera el hogar de sus orbes plata, la vista al suelo

- si se… señor- el empezó a caminar , ella le siguió desde unos tres pasos atrás

- ¿y como pretendes hacerlo?- escuche sus palabras llenas de desden

-hablando - me acerqué para que me alcanzara a escuchar , el pelirrojo dio la vuelta para irse -¡es… espere!- casi grito - no… no dijo q… que se i… iba -

-creo que ya lo he dicho muchas veces- volvió retomar su camino, Hinata volvió a ponerse frente a el

-una casa del terror- el tartamudeo era menos persistente

- ¿casa del terror?- de nuevo esa expresión de interés le inundo haciendo formar una sonrisa involuntaria en ella , asintió animada "_como no se me ocurrió antes"_ pensó

-a las afueras de Ko… Konoha antes de cruzar la frontera una ca… casa del…-

-Bien vamos- no le dejo terminar empezando a caminar

-di… disculpe- se detuvo para voltear

-ahora que pasa- señalo infantilmente hacia la dirección opuesta en la que el iba

- es po… por el otro la… lado -dudo en contradecirlo pero seria una vuelta estúpida ir por donde el quería , siguió caminando sin siquiera girar

- caminar es bueno- dijo en defensa propia , Hinata reía en sus adentros evitando con la mano la sonrisa que quería escapar por lo terco que el era -que es tan gracioso- una mirada fulminante le hizo temblar

-na… nada- y tras dar la vuelta mas estúpida que en su vida recorrió por Konoha llegaron por fin a la supuesta casa del terror

-es esta supongo- dijo , ella asintió , la estructura estaba dañada a un grado peligroso , mas probable era morir por una biga en la cabeza que por un "alma en pena" , aun así era enorme pero curiosamente ensombrecida por una enorme nube - bien entremos- asintió insegura caminando junto al pelirrojo por la mala hierva y flores marchitas

- ta… tal vez usted te… tenga razón y no funcione- retrocedió, leves ruidos se escapaban de la quejumbrosa casa

-ya estas aquí, no hay manera de que te retractes- entraron, insegura le siguió juntando las manos sobre su pecho

-¿q… que tal si ha… hay algo malo aquí?-ella pregunto entrando por la fea puerta de madera desgastada y carcomida por el tiempo

-tal vez no le podamos combatir y muramos- De forma relajada se aventuro a el largo pasillo que parecía no tener fin

- no diga eso tan relajado por favor- el miedo le estaba carcomiendo, recordó el por que estaba aquí y gimió de cansancio mientras seguía al pelirrojo

-¡pf! No pasa nada interesante- y eso pareció la llave de la casa , en cuanto termino la oración risillas se filtraron entre las negras paredes y los retratos de estilo victoriano

-¿¡que fue eso!- retrocedí hacia la puerta

- fue la bienvenida- una sonrisa divertida destilo de las palabras de Gaara dejando sorprendida a su acompañante ,unos pasos que claramente no eran de ninguno de ellos la devolvió a la tierra "_tenemos que salir de aquí"_ pensó alarmada arrepintiéndose de haber entrado

- señor Gaara vámonos por favor- sonó suplicante ,estaba tan perdida en decir las palabras lo mas urgente que pudiera que no se percato de que estaba retrocediendo involuntariamente , ¡algo le jalaba hacia la puerta !

-!Tch¡ no seas cobarde- el volteo a verla sorprendido del como forcejeaba contra el aire para quedarse quieta- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto curioso, tal vez la casa si tenia algo y la estaba afectando en la cabeza a ella

-¡algo me jala!- grito casi desesperada estirando sus manos hacia el ,la tomo - le mostrare- dijo con la voz temblorosa e insegura , dejo de forcejear viendo como sus piernas se elevaban en el aire, la fuerza que la jalaba le tomo desprevenido haciendo deslizar en breve los suaves dedos de Hinata de entre los suyos alcanzándola a tomar con fuerza a tiempo

- maldición- musito en lo bajo el pelirrojo , tras unos minutos , sentía su brazo cansado, no quería soltar a Gaara , pero las cosas empeoraron al sentir algo rodear su cadera, tal como una serpiente

- ayuda- grito horrorizada

-eso hago- la voz relajada de el casi inspiraba confianza ,o por lo menos hasta que la soltó

-¿Qué hace?- y ese algo en su cadera la atrajo hacia el kazekage poniéndola junto a el, la fuerza que le empujaba simplemente desapareció, a acepción de ese algo en su cadera que aun la mantenía elevada literalmente, llevo sus manos a ese algo sintiéndolas hundirse en arena - esto es…-

-arena- termino la frase empezando de nuevo la caminata

-ya vio lo peligroso que es esto, por favor vámonos- algo paranoica viraba hacia todos los cuadros del largo pasillo

-¿te has fijado que no has tartamudeado desde que entramos?- reacciono de forma tardía por un cuadro especialmente espeluznante , formando de nuevo la oración en su cabeza

- tienes razón -se animo - ¿pero po …podría quitarme esto?- señalo la arena ,el no hizo mas que ofrecer una ojeada desinteresada

-con la mala suerte que tiene y la torpeza que le sigue estar con una correa es mas seguro que andar por hay suelta , no pretendo liarme con cada cosa que quiera atraparla -suspiro, de cierto modo tenia razón ,por lo menos así no le pasaría lo de hace un rato- así que sigamos -a lo ultimo del pasillo unas particularmente aterradoras escaleras se irguieron atemorizantes

-¿su …subiremos?- era obvia la respuesta pero aun así tenia esperanza de un "no" , el asintió - ¿cu… cuanto mas tendré que aguantar?- refunfuño en un susurro para si misma

-hasta que yo quiera - no pensó que respondería pero así fue , un leve enojo se formo en sus adentros , de cierta forma la estaba tratando como a una mascota , empezó a subir las escaleras, ella si apenas alcanzaba a rozar el suelo temblando por el simple miedo que le formaba el triste chirrido de las tablas que producía cada paso de Gaara , llegaron al segundo piso- deja de temblar que haces vibrar la arena , eso es tedioso-

- lo siento- agacho la mirada avergonzada, de nuevo otro pasillo frente a ellos

-deberíamos entrar a las habitaciones - dijo , Hinata se alerto ¿hablaba en serio?, pareciera que quisiera que algo malo le pasara , entraron por primera puerta que se cruzo en frente a Gaara , era el cuarto de un bebe ,un montón de peluches en mal estado en el suelo y una cuna casi intacta de color rosa , el cristal de la ventana totalmente roto y pedazos de vidrios por todas partes

-esto es aterrador- si apenas susurro ella con el aire escapándose de forma exagerada en cada palabra

-no me extraña que tartamudees , ¿Cómo cosas como estas te dan miedo?- por que cada vez que el decía algo, pasaba algo, los vidrios en el suelo empezaron a temblar quebrándose en pequeños fragmentos si apenas visibles, casi en polvo se levantaron y se dispersaron hacia Gaara que no hizo mas que poner una barrera -mierda se están filtrando- susurro moviendo sus manos en rápidas señas para endurecer la arena, retrocedió y cerró la puerta quitando la barrera para ver como de la gastada madera aparecían pequeñas oberturas del tamaño de los cristales

-¿ya nos podemos ir?- exasperada intento apartar el aro de arena de su cintura

- aun no - respondió siguiendo con el recorrido ,y así fue toda la tarde , puerta tras puerta y frase tras frase cosas raras ocurrían , y al final del pasillo solo había un pequeño jarrón

-esta es la parte de la película de terror en la que se toca algo o se rompe y todo rastro de la casa, hospital o ruinas de ciudades perdidas desaparece -dijo Hinata ya hartada de tantas jugarretas, aun con el aro de arena en su cintura

- no seas absurda- dijo tomando el jarrón- no soy tan torpe como para romperlo-y no se equivoco , por que no fue el quien lo rompió, mas bien se rompió solo, o mejor dicho, se desmorono- ese no fui yo- dijo con su típico tono inerte

-ahora es cuando todo se derrumba - ambos esperaron expectantes

-mejor vámonos por si tus alucinaciones son ciertas- y justo al terminar de bajar las escaleras un fuerte temblor hizo rechinar las vigas empezando a caer polvo de todas partes y grandes pedazos de madera

-tenia razón- dijo siendo arrastrada por el aro mientras una barrera de arena aparecía sobre ellos hasta terminar de salir de la ya en ruinas "casa del terror", y por fin el aro de arena le dejo respirar

-gracias -dijo sobando su abdomen

-diga algo largo- guió su mirada hacia ella mientras con su vista al suelo pensaba en algo

-esa casa del terror no ha tenido mucha gracia, inclusive la hemos destruido, tal vez nos metamos en problemas ¿no crees?- una sonrisa de satisfacción curso los labios del pelirrojo

- ya no tartamudea, y lo mas probable es que nadie viviera en esa cosa, por lo menos no alguien con sentido común- "_ es cierto, ya desapareció" _pensó emocionada formando una sonrisa involuntaria

-increible, tal vez ahora ya no me desmaye frente a naruto kun- la idea le fascinaba

-¿se desmaya frente a Naruto? - pregunto de forma graciosa

-a veces- sintio su rostro en llamas

-que rara es -una sonrisa aparecion en los labios de el haciendo esbozar una sonrisa en Hinata

-¿desea algo señor Gaara? para agradecerle -no deseaba apartar la mirada de los orbes aguamarina por el solo pensar que seria una falta de respeto hacia alguien que le había quitado uno de sus defectos mas grandes

-deseo mi día de regreso-

-¿eh?- ladee la cabeza en signo de pregunta

- en lo que estuve "jugando" con tigo hubiera podido adelantar mucho trabajo- refunfuño empezando a caminar

-entonces le ayudare en sus quehaceres- volteo a mirar a la chica dudoso

- bien -

Tras ello , al llegar a konoha cada uno se fue por su camino, al día siguiente ella tendría que ayudarle en su trabajo ,pero no importaba , el precio era tan pequeño comparado al dejar de tartamudear, llego a la mansión Hyuga

-Hinata ¿Qué estuviste haciendo toda la tarde?- apenas entro su primo Neji le atajo con la pregunta

-na… nada- "¿¡_que!"_ había tartamudeado

-Shino y Kiba vinieron a preguntar por ti -dijo con claro fastidio en su cara

-lo… lo si… siento- dijo saliendo a correr a su habitación ¿y ahora que había pasado?, seguro era por que tartamudear se había vuelto una costumbre , suspiro, estaba rendida, en todo el día no había hecho mas que caminar , solo quería dormir y ya.

Al día siguiente salio temprano de su casa y fue directo a la casa de Temari, seguro allí se quedaba Gaara, y como supuso así era, entro siendo guiada por Temari hasta la que era la habitación del kazekage

-sigue ,aun esta dormido pero si vienes a ayudarle podrías empezar organizando su pieza, esta hecha un desastre en no mas de dos días - Asintió tímidamente

-Gra… gracias-

-saldré, hoy inicio una nueva misión así que ten cuidado bien? Tiene un poco de mal genio- una sonrisa burlesca surco por la rubia

-bi… bien- tras despedirse salio dejando a Hinata frente a la puerta de Gaara, abrió insegura viendo todo el desorden a los pies de la cama - in… increíble- susurro ,un ruido le saco de sus pensamientos mirando hacia un costado un pequeño agujero en la puerta

-quien es- sonó el perezoso gemino , observo la arena que salio del agujero aterrorizada

-soy Hinata -al parecer, la única persona frente a la cual no tartamudeaba era el

- bien, empieza trayéndome te -se levanto ,Hinata sonrío , puede que no le quitara la maldita manía de tartamudear, pero con el no hacerlo frente a una persona bastaba .

-como usted diga- respondió animada yendo hacia la cocina , y eventualmente su trabajo en todo el día no fue mas que recados , ni siquiera el le dejo tocar los papeles que tanto leía.


End file.
